Libro 6: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers En Memoria
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Esta historia, se ubica en mi universo de Power Rangers. Los primeros rangers, junto a otros viejos amigos deciden ir a ver a una querida amiga


Los personajes, no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Saban

* * *

En la actualidad

Ciudad de Angel Grove. Tarde

Cementerio de la ciudad, vemos a una pareja caminar, la mujer va del brazo del hombre y este lleva unas flores amarillas. Ambos visten pantalón de mezclilla azul, con casacas de cuero color negras, ella lleva una camiseta rosa y él una roja. La pareja, llevan las casacas cerradas. Aunque falta para que acabe el verano, esta haciendo frió especialmente el día de hoy.

Una luz azul aparece, detrás de ellos. De allí vemos que es un hombre rubio de camisa azul y pantalones café, se acerca a sus amigos y se salud amablemente cada uno. Con una sonrisa triste, se escuchan unos pasos detrás de ellos. Son dos personas, el primero es un hombre afroamericano lleva un abrigo oscuro con pantalones negros y el otro es un hombre de piel blanca con barba, lleva una chaqueta verde con camisa blanca y pantalones verdes. Se acercan a los tres que van más adelante, se saludan y siguen caminando hasta llegar a una tumba, que se encuentra alejada de las demás.

La mujer, que es Kimberly comienza a llorar. Su marido y amigo Jason la abraza, Billy se le queda mirando la tumba de su fallecida amiga y compañera contra el crimen

"Como pasa el tiempo, verdad chicos" - le dice Zack. Todos, asienten ante este comenntarios

"Cuantos van desde que partió?" - pregunta Tommy

Entre gemidos, Kimberly responde - "Se cumplen...catorce años" - Jason trata de consolar a su mujer

"Olvide que hacia, Trini allí ese día en ese lugar" - confesó Jason

Billy, secándose las lagrimas responde - "Se encontraba de visita, viendo a una amiga. Aun lo recuerdo, en ese momento ocurrieron los atentados y ella quiso ir ayudar..." - Billy, se volvió a quebrar y lloro

"Tienes razón, por lo que dicen los testigos. La vieron ayudando, junto a otras personas a los sobrevivientes. Cuando ocurrió el siguiente atentado y allí fue cuando...ella" - Zack, no dijo más al ver las caras de su amigos. Muy tristes, como la de él

"Alguien sabe, como esta el hijo de ella" - pregunta el green ranger. Billy asintió

Billy suspiro y respondió - "Él esta creciendo sano y fuerte, junto a los padres de Trini. Recuerden, que él padre del niño, esposo de Trini y nuestro amigo. Richie, murió el 2013 en un accidente de auto. Por lo cual, la custodia la tienen los padres de ella" - Luego se encontraron admirando, el ultimo hogar de Trini la yellow ranger. Cuando en una luz blanca, apareció Alpha 5 y se acerco a sus rangers, a presentar sus respetos por otro año más de la partida de la primer Yellow Ranger.

* * *

Minutos después

Llegaron Bulk y Skull, que habían pasado a ver antes al profesor Phenomenus que desde algunos años, se encontraba en el mismo cementerio que el de Trini. Los chicos al llegar con los demás, no se asustaron ni se sorprendieron por Alpha. Ellos sabían el secreto de ellos, desde hace algunos años. Se acercaron y compartieron con sus amigos. "En esta realidad, Skull nunca se volvió millonario. Trabaja junto a su mejor amigo Bulk, en la fuente de sodas del fallecido Ernie, de Angel Grove"

Bulk recordo algo y les contó a los presentes - "Días antes a su muerte, me la encontre. Hablamos, un buen rato como hace tiempo no lo haciamos. De repente me dice, que estaba triste"

"Porque" - pregunto Kim y todos se quedaron esperando su respuesta

"Debido a que en esos días, murió una actriz de televisión que le agradaba. En un accidente automovilístico" - respondió Bulk

Jason hizo memoria y recordó a la actriz - "Se de quien hablas, ella era una excelente actriz. Aunque joven, tenia una brillante futuro"

"Yo también se de quien hablas, pero creó que hay algo más" - pregunto Billy

Bulk trago saliva - "Trini, sentía que le quedaba poco tiempo. Por ello, hizo en esos días todo lo que quería hacer en la vida" - Todos se quedaron pensando en ella, en su recuerdo y su amistad, que perduraría de aquí a la eternidad

* * *

Una hora después.

Los amigos se van conversando, sin darse cuenta que alguien los observaba desde la tumba. Es una mujer de camiseta amarilla sin mangas y pantalones de mezclilla negro, físicamente tiene el cabello negro y largo. Ella es de descendencia, aunque no se puede ver su rostro. Por que se encuentra de espalda y al poco tiempo, se desvanece

* * *

Siempre quise agregar al personaje, de la actriz Thuy trang en mis historias de Power Rangers y hoy, días después que se cumple otro año de su muerte. Creó esta historia, como en un homenaje hacia ella


End file.
